


Adrenaline

by zoedanielle



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedanielle/pseuds/zoedanielle
Summary: They say adrenaline can make you think you’re falling in love.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Adrenaline

During his days at the police academy, Leon Kennedy often daydreamed about his future as a cop. He imagined it would be a career full of high speed car chases and saving lives. He imagined eating donuts on a Saturday morning with his partner in the passenger seat and their dog in the back. 

The harsher realities, though, were hidden in the back of his mind. Seeing murdered bodies, having ones life on the line, or losing a colleague weren't things he ever wanted to happen. 

But on his first day, all his nightmares manifested into reality. He saw so many dead, mutilated bodies, he couldn't save Marvin or Elliot, and he narrowly escaped his own death a many times.

The only redeeming factor was that he met you, one of the last survivors of an infected city. You were covered in blood and dirt but you still shined brighter than the sun in Leon's eyes. They say that adrenaline can trick you into falling in love, and at this point, leon was enamored. 

You stayed with him after he was shot, wrapping up his wound and telling him he would be fine. As much as he wanted to keep staring into your eyes and hearing your voice, the shock of the injury made him pass out. You covered him in the trench coat Ada left behind before she chased after Dr. Birkin. And for the first time that night, you took in every feature of his face. He was definitely a looker, with plump lips, soft freckles, and a chiseled jawline. His attractiveness wasn't your favorite quality about him, though. It was his heart. You had only known him one night but he repeatedly proved his selflessness. His wit and optimism weren't bad either. And just like that you were falling in love with him. Adrenaline is a funny thing, isn't it?

He looked so peaceful in that moment. The world around him had gone to crap but there he was, laying in silence. His hair was in his face, so you gently pushed his bangs away. You noticed how soft his hair was and how such a simple thing could pull on your heartstrings. Adrenaline or not, you couldn't help but find yourself completely enamored. Your combed your fingers through his hair again, when a soft voice made you jump. 

"What are you doing?" Leon's tired eyes locked into yours. Your heart beat fast as you pulled your hand out of his hair.

"Sorry. Your hair was in your face." You looked away. He knew it was a lie, and you knew he knew it was a lie. Still, his cheeks dusted pink. 

"It's ok." He said, his voice sleepy. Gosh, it was cute. "Where's Ada?"

"She went after Annette." 

"We should go find her." He said as he slowly stood up. You followed suit. 

"Are you sure you can do this?" You asked. 

"I'll be fine. We gotta make sure she's safe." It was a such a simple sentence, but it sparked so much worry. What if he likes Ada? You shook the stupid, jealous thoughts away and walked with him down the tunnel. 

The next hour was a blur. So far you had both been betrayed, faced with hideous monsters, and almost killed again. The two of you barely made it on the train with Claire and Sherry, but couldn't catch a break before the same beast you though you had killed took over part of the train. Now with one less train car, you could finally take a breath. You sat down on the cold floor of the train, back resting against the wall. Your adrenal glands and most of your brain cells were fried at this point, which made it hard to keep your heavy eyelids open. The consistent sound of the train only helped lull you to sleep. You were half snapped out of the trance when Leon slid down the wall and sat next to you, but it only lasted a moment as your eyes shut again. 

Leon looked down at you when he felt your head fall onto his good shoulder. You were dirty and you smelled terrible, but somehow your small action caused a bunch of butterflies to fill his stomach. His heart beat quickened and cheeks reddened, and with all the courage that was left in him, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. He wasn't a stranger to adrenaline, but for the first time that night, he welcomed it.


End file.
